


Blanc's 2D Adventure

by PuruAi



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuruAi/pseuds/PuruAi
Summary: Blanc writes a short story.
Kudos: 4





	Blanc's 2D Adventure

Ms. White's 2D Adventure

The night was dark and stormy. Everything was relatively calm until… the Green Army attacked. Completely unprovoked, by the way. Like, what the hell is wrong with those freaking losers? Er… anyway. Back to the story. The Green Army spared no man. But not just the men. But the women, and the children, too. When asked for help, the Black Army didn't respond, and the Purple Army went straight to voicemail. Typical.

During the attack, an innocent pair of young girls (that is, when they aren't ruining scribbling on everything with crayons) was cornered by the evil soldiers. They cried for mercy as they hugged each other, only to have their cries ignored as they were abducted by the green losers.

Now, the young and beautiful heroine with a tragic past set out to save the girls and kick some green ass. After fighting through the green army with her inner demon's powers and her decades of martial arts training, Lady… White… (name pending) finally reached the leader of the Green Army's lair.

"My my, it seems you've finally made it", the evil leader said chuckled from atop her throne.

The twin captives were trapped in a cage that was being held above the evil witch's throne. "Help us!", one of them cried. "P-please… I'm scared…", the other one cried.

Ms. White's (name pending) thoughts began to race. She had a flashback of when she was training with her master, the legendary plumber, Maryo. His wise words of wisdom played back in her head.

_("Here we go!")_

More memories began to surface. Like that time where she broke 10,000 pots so she could earn enough money for a new book. Or when she mastered the art of (come up with some amazing reference here). Suddenly, an awesome aura of raw power began to emanate from The Maiden of White (name pending).

"W-what?! How are you doing that?!", the green leader replied with shock.

"Oh, this? It's just my hidden powers finally showing itself", the heroine answered nonchalantly. I mean, isn't it freaking obvious? Seriously, is this green lady stupid? Enough of that. Give me back those girls and withdraw your forces."

The green lady burst into laughter. "How bold of you to come into my throne room and demand such a thing! You're going to have to defeat me if you want to-"

Suddenly, the heroine teleported behind the green witch and placed her hand on the back of her head. She muttered, "Watashi wa mou… shindeiru".

The green witch's eyes grew wide with shock. "W-what?!" In an instant, she deflated like a balloon.

"Hmph… too easy", the heroine muttered. After this, an omnipresent voice began to chuckle.

"Fool! Did you truly believe it would be that easy?", the voice echoed.

"Show yourself, coward!", the lady in white yelled.

A dragon suddenly manifested itself in mid-air. "I am the TRUE enemy! ...Also, you're my daughter", the monster roared.

"W-what?! Impossible!", the heroine replied. "...Actually, it makes sense. These inner demons… it's because of you!"

"That's right! Join me, and we shall rid the world of everything you loathe!", the monster replied.

"I'll never- wait, anything?"

"Yes"

"...Well then."

And so, the lady in white (name pending) joined her dragon father and took over the world. Oh, and her boobs grew a lot. Then she betrayed the dragon and now spends her time flying through the cosmos for more books to read. Oh, and she also wrote a book and lots of people loved it and she won a bunch of awards and became happily ever after (seriously, that's it. anyone who questions this will have my hammer stuck so far up their asses you'll look like a kebab).

_**FIN.** _


End file.
